monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bobofango
Request a Texture Hacked monster Texture Hack Ideas Seen your other texture hacked monsters. They're great. But seeing as you've done Azure Rathalos, you should really do Pink Rathian. Or maybe even Silver Rathalos/Gold Rathian. A Black Navaldeus would be pretty cool as well, with purple markings that turn red when it's enraged. Just a couple of ideas. KingChachaboo95 Hack Request Oh and I have a request if you dont mind. Its for Agnacotl. Make it white with some green glowing spots, and make its fire beam a bright green. Name it the Agnacotl X360. And if you wanna make a second one, a black Agnacotl with blue glowing spots, and blue fire beam, naming it Agnacotl PS3. xD (talk) 06:06, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Messages and shit Uh, dude... ...I think we should stop getting stuff from Bobo's youtube without his permission...;x Mckrongs 17:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) You're Bobo?! o-O?! It's alright, I think it's more organized that way. I see you really do like lances xD. Seeing you play with komaru and the others, I've always wondered if you're Japanese or not.. Anyway, let me be one of the first to welcome you on MHWiki. All aboard ;) Mckrongs 17:30, 22 August 2009 (UTC) MH3 Weapon Pages Thanks for the weapon pages bobo. I didnt expect you to put them up lol. (talk) 01:58, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Getting used to the Wiki yet? :] Hey, it's just been weeks, and you've contributed lots of things here. Thanks man. I'm wondering if you've reached HR99 yet. Have you? Mckrongs 08:28, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Im Confused... How come that your size is bigger than the solar System but your habitat is under our bed(No offense,Just Wondering,and Just Joking....) Rathaxe Question about the weapons Awesome. Thanks for clearing that up for me. Zzenlek Whoa! Yo dude where do you get all your images? --Quel Ethos 06:59, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Epic lance man XD Saw the pic on minegarde and I lol'ed hard at your self created lance XD Does it have wyvern's fire? XD Mckrongs 07:36, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Tessaiga Sup Bobo, just tried putting your Tessaiga in MH3, works fine. Here is a pic. Glad you got the Golden Lagiacrus working as well :) Vuze kind regards Made image for you Made it one image so you have less clutter. Hope you like it. (talk) 05:34, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Omigawd, you making me love Ibi more <3 lmfao at that Mini Ibirujo rape XD Mckrongs 15:46, September 24, 2009 (UTC) PM me Whenever you get a chance to- GeneStarwind About Ranza *Hey Bobo, i noticed the whole falling out between you and HER(yeah, explains allot doesn't it?), and just wanted to say that your not the only one who has been through that. Shes a know it all, and can be a real bitch about 99 percent of the time. I constantly dispute MH3 with her and she thinks just cause she owns the game means she knows everything about it(case in point, she "knows" that the GS auto releases when it hits its 3rd lvl charge, which is just not true.). So all in all, shes just a no-it-all bitch, avoid getting into MH Arguements with her because she will strongly proclaim that she is right even if she is wrong, and she will get pissed and kick you out or even ban you if you battle her. Trust me, i go through it all the time in the MHWiki chat, and im frankly really tired of her egotistical crap. So in any case that was just a warning of things to come, my friend. BTW, im NarugaVSTigarex on YouTube and Minegarde. AkamulbasX 23:02, September 26, 2009 (UTC) *Add me to the list Aka... she kept on going even when I stopped and she even wanted to ban me because she knew I was right and she wasn't. >_> Unfortunately for her I have the same power she does and she can't do nothing to me. Artemis Paradox (talk) 07:16, September 27, 2009 *I hear yah, both. Unfortunately some of us arent as lucky to be an op as you art, lol. So even if im pissed as hell at her, i cant do anything about it. AkamulbasX 17:40, September 27, 2009 (UTC) *Even though I'm an OP, I cannot ban her. Like you could've seen yesterday when she tried to ban me. But there's 1 crucial difference between me and her, I got backup support. ;) Not to mention I'm her superior in the wiki as well. Artemis Paradox (talk) 18:21, September 27, 2009 (UTC) *I got banned for 3 Days just now for saying "yet another victim" when she banned this one dude for something that was completely irrelevant and underserving of a ban. I really despise her, now. And also if i respond negatively to any other person i am banned forever. AkamulbasX 18:45, September 27, 2009 (UTC) *WTF is an OP? Also, if the bitch is causing this much trouble why hasn't pitchbrah done anything about it? Bobofango 23:00, September 27, 2009 (UTC) * Chat isnt my territory anymore. I believe Raven has taken control of that, if I'm not mistaken. (talk) 06:10, September 28, 2009 (UTC) *To Akamulbas: An OP = an Operator, which is sorta like an moderator on a forum. in this case more like an admin if I compare it to moderator privileges I've seen on some forums, but yet they're not as powerful as the true admins of the chat. To PitchBlack: yes raven is in charge now, along with ves. Artemis Paradox (talk) 06:29, September 28, 2009 (UTC) *That was actually Bobo asking not me, i know what an OP is.AkamulbasX 23:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) RanzaChan Hey bobo, for references, exactly what did you argued it out with chan? Like the subject and all, I heard it was between mhg in ps2 and wii differences, but I'm not really sure so I thought I would ask you myself. If possible could you please reply back as soon as possible? So maybe raven and I could try and sort it out (apperantly from what I heard from people, she gets into way too much pointless arguements with other people who aren't trollers/spamming and resorts the use of kicking/muting/banning in order to stop it, without actually trying to stop an argue through understandings and such). Vesuvius (talk) 12:40, September 29, 2009 (UTC) You Serious???? She said that? Well now she's saying that she's wrong about the whole mhg on wii = mhf2, although I have no idea if she really said that when argueing with you bobo, but she said she said it. Vesuvius (talk) 04:06, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Nce work on Y so Chanagable and Agnacotl. The joker Chanagable cracks me up, and you can even change the laser beam for Aguna? Now all I'm waiting for's a Shoop da whoop version XD Mckrongs 12:28, September 30, 2009 (UTC) YOURE A PLAGUE BEAST, I SLAY YOU Whats up BoBo Littlekill3r 19:11, October 2, 2009 (UTC)